Father of All Hollows
by Zeroth17
Summary: My Version of "Father of All Hollows" by AkumaKami64
1. Prologue

**My version of Father of All Hollows by AkumaKami64. They haven't abandoned the original fic, by they gave me permission to use the prologue.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Grim Tales.**

Regular speak

 _Thought and Emotion talking to person outside mind_

 **Demonic or Animalistic speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic thought speak**_

* * *

Long ago, there were two worlds, The World of The Living, where mortals lived out their short lives, and The World of The Dead, where souls lived out a much longer lifespan. When a person died in one world, they would be reborn in the other. For eons, this simple and peaceful existence continued with little change thanks to the guidance of five transcendent beings, once known as The Great Kings. Under the watch of The Great Kings, the harmony of the cosmos was maintained.

The King of Earth watched of the world of men, The King of Heaven watched over the world of souls, The King of Souls who watched over the individuals of the two worlds once they were born, The King of Reincarnation who watched over the souls as they passed from one world to the other, and The King of Oblivion who watched over the space between the worlds.

Then It came. No one, dead or alive, knew what it was or what to call it. It as a nameless, terrible abomination that dropped out of the sky and torn down the worlds. It feast upon the souls of both the living and the dead, without mercy or provocation. As it ate, it grew stronger and larger, laying waste to both worlds and reshaping them with it's indomitable and unlimited power. It couldn't be stopped, contained, or reasoned with.

For over a thousand years, The Worlds of Living and Dead waged a hopeless war against The Devourer. One day, it reached an ultimate prize: The Great Kings trapped the creature in Oblivion in a final attempt to fight the creature one final time. Time was meaningless in Oblivion, for barely a second went by in either world. For The Great Kings and their armies, it was decades.

One by one, they all fell to it. However, just as the monster had the last transcendent in it's jaw, The King of Souls used a last ditch effort to bring down the great beast. Using all of his power, he cast a powerful spell in hopes of defeating it. It worked, to an extent.

The creature was too powerful to simply be slain, however, the beast went into a deep slumber. Unable to destroy the destroyer, The Soul King has the unconscious beast taken to the land on which it had first fallen. What had once been a land of plains and forests has been devastated into a great and endless, silver desert. There, the great beast sank deep into the ground. It took nearly a thousand years it's full body to disappear into the sandy depths. The Soul King divided this land from the others, making a third world; A world that would come to be called Hueco Mundo.

The beast had been laid to eternal rest, but the damage had been done. The war against The Devourer had destroyed much of both worlds. And the horror of the war tainted the souls in horrible ways. Mankind now knew evil and sought to use it for it's own gratification. With immense reluctance, The King of Souls took the scarred lands and formed them into a fourth world. A world to sentence the foulest and most wicked of souls, in an attempt to remove the stain the beast had placed upon the cosmos. Mankind would have many names for this world, including The underworld and Hell.

Unfortunately, The Eater of Souls had one last tragedy to play on creation. For even a dead god can dream.

Even slumbering, the power of that terrible being resonated and spread to the corners of the four worlds; The Soul King attempted to keep the power at bay, but even he could not stop such a tsunami completely. Hueco Mundo, meant to be a prison, was a lost cause. Hell was flooded with the essence, warping the land from a scarred landscape to a nightmarish world. The land of the dead was spared, mostly, from the tainted essence. But, The World of The Living was gradually being suffocated with it.

The Soul King had only one solution. Using the bodies of his fallen brothers and fellow kings, he spend their essence over The World of The Living in an attempt to equalize the taint of The Devourer. It had an odd effect. Mortals still lived and died, but when they did a number of things could happen now. The first and most appealing is that they found their "route" to the World of The Dead, but sometimes they needed to be led. The second was the foul spirits are dragged off to Hell. But, there is a much more frightening possibility.

Some souls were wicked and foul, but not enough to warrant eternal damnation in Hell. Other were lost in despair. Ultimately, it didn't matter why it happened, just that it did. The Hollows were born. Creatures that had lost a piece of themselves and ate the souls of others to full that void. The Children of The Devourer. Many of them found there way to Hueco Mundo, their promised land of sorts. There, over their slumbering father, they lived and fought.

In response, The Soul King used the remaining power of The Great Kings, and some of his own, to flood The World of The Dead. In doing so, he bestowed great power on to the stronger souls. They would become they Shinigami, or Soul Reapers. Each of them gained a weapon that was an extension of their souls, a Zanpuktou. When these blades, they would cleanse The Hollows and free all of the devoured.

As the eons passed, knowledge of The Devourer had faded from mankind. But, the fear of it never truly left. And as history faded into myths and legends, the names and tales grew: The Soul Eater, Jormungandr, The Great Devourer, Yamata No Orochi, The Endless, Hrodvitner, The Leviathan, Azi Dakhaka, The Devil, Apep, The Destroyer of Worlds, Typhoon. They names went on and on.

But, now after many untold millennia, The Father of All Hollows comes knocking...

* * *

 **And that's it, folks! Before you ask I got permission to use the prologue of the original fic, but my version isn't like the original.**

 **Well, I'll post the next chapter in a few days, so see yeah!**


	2. Awakening

**Hey, guys!**

 **I decided to rewrite the first chapter. So, sorry for any confusion.**

 **Anyway, Grim Tales and Bleach belong to their respective owners.**

 **Demonic speak.**

 _ **Demonic speak.**_

Normal speak.

 _Thought speak._

* * *

 _"Impossible."_ Aizen thought. That word repeated more times than he could count. So many years, so much resources, so much planning and manipulating. Wasted. He was supposed to be invincible. He was supposed to reign above the Gods!

Yet...there he was. Laying on the ground, A twitching mess of a person. Stone fragments piercing multiple spots all over his body, his uniform ruined with blood, dirt, and tares.

Slowly. Agonizingly slowly, he managed to push himself up. His bones creaking and his flesh groaning in exhaustion. Lifting himself off the ground, Aizen limped away.

 _"I obviously underestimated Kurosaki."_ Aizen mused, feeling the stones pop out of his flesh as he healed, _"Regardlessly,_ _I have to regroup with whatever forces I have left. The Hogyoku may heal me, but I'm in no shape for another fight."_

He only got to 30 steps before he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Aizen." said Kisuke Urahara.

Aizen spun around and saw not just Urahara, but ALL of The Gotei 13 surrounding him. He also saw The Visored and Ichigo's friends along with Ichigo himself.

They were all glaring intensely at him, their Zanpuktous drawn and ready.

Aizen glared back with more hatred than before. _"Damn it! Not now!"_

He grabbed Kyoka Suigetsu and screamed, "You want me?! COME AND GET ME!"

"Gladly." Toshiro retorted.

* * *

Unknown to everyone, something crawled it's way toward Aizen.

It could feel the rouge Shingami. His power, knowledge, and will.

But, wait. something else came from Aizen.

It gathered more of it's self, and crawled closer to Aizen.

And closer.

And Closer.

And Closer.

 _And Closer._

 **And Closer.**

It got to him, it could feel him. Everything it ever needed.

And then it found it.

A sphere of fire and crystal. An orb that held the power of a million suns.

The Hogyoku.

If it had a mouth, it would be salivating with joy.

At last. It was time.

After 900 millennia of nothingness, it is returning.

It forms a hand and clutches the orb.

* * *

Suddenly, Aizen felt insurmountable amounts of agony flood his senses. He dropped Kyoka Suigetsu and fell to the floor, screaming in agony.

Everyone stopped and looked on in confusion.

"What's happening, Urahara?" Uryu asked.

"I'm not sure..." The former 12th squad captain replied as Aizen's screams got louder and distorted. _"Is The Hogyoku rejecting him?"_

Aizen then vomited massive amounts of blood and saliva, his pain increasing a hundred fold. He clawed at his skin and throat, the pain feeling like he was being stabbed, shot, burned, ripped apart, impaled, and ruptured on the inside all at once.

The Hogyoku suddenly grew black tentacles which pierced his brain, nerves, muscles, bones, organs, and heart. Aizen vomited again but this time it was a massive pool of black sludge that started evaporating when it hit the ground.

Aizen, now white as a sheat, tried to stand up with the horror stricken Shingami looking on.

 **"PLEASE...SOMEONE...ANYONE! PLEASE! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! I CAN'T...PLEASE! HELP MEEE! HELP... meeeeeeeeeeeee..."** Aizen trail off as he kept coughing more and more of the sludge then it sounded like he was choking. He struggled to breath, gripping his neck until his eyes rolled into his head and he fell backwards.

The Gotei 13 stood there in stunned silence, horror and shock edged on their faces.

"What the hell?" Shunsui said, disturbed.

"Lord in heaven." Jushiro whispered, horrified.

The Visored looks on shocked as hell.

Rangiku, Isane, and Unohana covered their mouths in shock.

Toshiro gulped while Momo clung to him scared shitless.

Soifon, Omaeda, and Yoruichi exchanged looks of shock between each other.

Byakuya and Rukia held on to each other.

Sajin clutched his Zanpuktou.

Kenpachi simply raised an eyebrow, while Yachiru was hiding behind him terrified.

Yamamoto was uneasy, "That was... unexpected."

Mayuri and Urahara simply looked interested, while Nemu looked on with terror.

Orihime looked like she was going to vomit, Uryu looked onward with a frozen face, Chad looked horrified, and Ichigo groaned in discomfort.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Orihime tenderly asked while Ichigo leaned on her, causing her to blush.

"I don't know. It was like something was worming it's way into my head." Ichigo groaned rubbing his head.

Ikkaku then noticed Aizen's body was spazing and it was darkening.

"Um, am I seeing things, or is Aizen turning black?" The bald lieutenant asked no one in particular.

Everyone looked ahead and saw that Ikkaku was correct.

"One second." Isane flash stepped to Aizen's body and started to examine it.

 _"Hmmm. Rapidly developing necrosis."_ Isane thought as she poked around the body. _"Collapsed ribcage. Hmmm, small puncture wounds, and... Huh, the throat is still filled with the black liquid."_

The gray haired woman stood up and turned to everyone, "I'm stumped. These injuries are unlike anything I've seen. I don't really know much about The Hogyoku, but could it have caused this?" She asked Urahara.

Before he could response, Aizen's body shot up at Isane's face.

Unohana's lieutenant squealed in horror and fell down. As she scrambled backwards, Everyone gasped.

 _(Abyss of Fear- Batman Arkham Asylum)_

The body changed significantly.

The skin and uniform were pitch black, while it's eyes and hair were emerald green. Large branch-like protrusions were extending from the back, lifting it from the ground like it was impaled. Green snake-like eyes were opening on various points on the body, while it was twitching and spasming rapidly and erratically. It's main eyes and mouth were glowing a pale green hue while let out a soft growl.

The Soul Reapers were frozen in terror. _What was happening?_

The body's jaw suddenly opened up revealing green fangs as long as steak knifes, it's cheeks ripping apart as the jaw unhinges.

It then let out an insanely loud and haunting screech.

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK**_

Everyone clutched their ears at the roar.

Ichigo's senses are flooded with agony. He fell to his knees and held his head, as he heard endless screams of agony.

* * *

 **Hueco Mundo:**

Suddenly, a large area glowed green.

The sliver sand flaring upwards as clouds and wind gather to the glowing area.

Every hollow turned and saw the growing vortex blazing with green lighting. The earth around it cracking and splitting as a black mist seeps out of the cracks, corrupting anything that touches it.

Suddenly, a black and green beam shoots from the vortex. Black clouds then begin to envelop Hueco Mundo, with black lighting surging across the scarred landscape.

 **"At last"** A soft whispering voice, **"He's finally awake."**

* * *

 **Fake Karakura Town:**

The roar stopped slowly as the body's jaw rehinges and the long fangs retract into the jaw, while it's cheeks remain ripped apart.

Some of The Shinigami slowly get up as they had fallen over during the roaring. A lot of them were shaken at the recent events, some even holding each other in fear.

Then, Orihime and Urahara noticed that black mist was approaching the possessed body from behind them, so they turned around.

Orihime and Urahara who screamed and gasped respectively, attracted the attention of the others. They also turn and see along with them, an absolutely horrific sight.

"W-W-W-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" Hiyori screamed in absolute terror.

A gigantic black fog cover Fake Karakura Town. Various monstrous shapes and forms were appearing and disappearing constantly as it moved closer and closer to The Soul Reapers. Anything that touched the mist, was stained with black. It was like the fog was eating the light around it.

Then the fog surged towards the body while it unhinged it's jaws again. But it's jaws split like mandibles like an insect's and it's face unfurls into a massive maw of green fangs.

It eats the fog and then abruptly shuts it's jaws so fast, an audible _s_ _lam_ could be heard.

Suddenly, black lighting surged from the body as the protrusions burst from it rapidly expanding and consuming everything around it.

"MOVE!" Yamamoto yells as they flashed away from the black mass as it started consuming the town.

The dark slime seeping into every corner, every crevasse, every space, and every network. It eats away the light and matter it touches. Hideous heads, maws of pillar sized fangs, unnatural eyes, and massive deformed limbs flood the town as they consume it.

They move to the nearest cliffs, where they watched as the black mass grow into a tree-like structure.

The "tree" was 4,500 feet tall, with many limbs, mouths, eyes, and creatures sticking of it. It's black surface was wet and scaly, the eyes were snake-like and they blinked constantly. The body was at the top still jerking unnaturally.

The buildings and streets were uprooted and demolished. The black slime dissolved and consumed the rubble that remained, giant mouths eat away at it with a horrific slurping.

"Okay. I know we're all thinking the same thing, but I'm gonna say it anyway." Yoruichi said in a casual voice, before screaming at the top of her lungs, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

Urahara was deep in thought, _"Think, Kisuke. What could be causing this? The Hogyoku can do a myriad of things. Aizen most commonly used it to make Arrancars. I know it has a will of it's own, but it's like it's..."_ Kisuke froze, _"Acting upon someone else's will."_

"Oh, my god." Urahara said, everyone turning to him, "It's so obvious! I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

"What is it, Captain Urahara?" Unohana asks.

"I know why The Hogyoku is doing this." Kisuke said, everyone immediately having their full attention to him.

"The Hogyoku main ability is Desire Manifestation." He explained, "What it can manifest has no limits, but although it has a will of it's own, The Hogyoku needs someone to tell it what to manifest."

"Then that means..." Shunsui started.

"Someone or something is causing it to react this way." Kisuke finished.

"But...What on earth could it be responding too?" Shinji asked.

"I'll be honest; I have absolutely no idea." Urahara said bluntly.

While they were speaking, Aizen was in his own hell. His body was warped, but his mind was somewhere else.

* * *

Groaning, Aizen pushed himself off the surprisingly soft ground. He rubbed his eyes and opened them, only to wish that he hadn't.

 _(Aku's theme- Samurai Jack)_

There was nothing. Quite literally nothing, but pure darkness all around where Aizen was. The "ground" that he was standing on felt like water, sloshing and dripping from his body, which was clothed in black tattered robes with his chest visible and the sleeves stopping slightly above the elbows.

He then noticed his was covered in strange markings, but the most striking ones on his palms; Snake-like eyes with purple vortexes in place of the irises.

 _"What are this symbols?"_ Aizen thought looking all over his body. They were covering his limbs, chest, and face in the form of tear tracks. It was almost like writing.

Had Aizen looked in his reflection, he would have seen his sclera had become pitch black, his irises were purple, and his pupils were white.

Aizen looked up and saw what appeared to be a bright sphere lighting the black sky.

He sat down and tried to catch his breath. He was absolutely clueless on what is happening.

"What is going?" Aizen growled, "I want answers! If anything is out there, I want to know how and why you're doing this! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Nothing was given. Aizen, frustrated with lack of answers, roared, "ANSWER ME!"

He slammed his fists into the "water" demanding an answer.

He got it.

 **"Hello, Sosuke Aizen."** Said a calm yet demonic voice.

Aizen jumped at the voice, turning frequently.

"W-Who said that?!" Aizen said terrified, "W-Where am I?!"

 **"Calm down."** The voice commanded, **"You are in my mindscape. Think of it like you're trapped inside of me."**

Aizen gulped, "Well, that certainly clarifies somethings. But, you didn't answer my question: Who are you?"

The voice chuckled, the "water" rippling slightly.

 **"Well, that is tale that spans quite a long time, Sosuke."** The voice said, while a gigantic mass of the "water" gathered around a single point.

The mass grew large by the second. Within moments, countless faces, eyes, mouths, fangs, and limbs grew from the mass as it moved toward Aizen.

Aizen screamed in terror as he tried to run away, only to see the black "water" climbing up his legs, holding him in place.

 **"I am the beginning and end of everything. I am Alpha and Omega. I am the embodiment of all darkness. I am every nightmare humanity has ever had. I am the true master of Hueco Mundo."** The voice continued, all mouths of the mass saying it in perfect synchronization.

It continued to move as it drew closer to Aizen. Every step, an earthquake. Every breath, a hurricane. And every sound, a moan or scream.

Suddenly, a large black tentacle coiled around Aizen. Lifting him into the air with Aizen squirming and struggling, the "water" merged with the mass connecting them with each other.

Aizen saw horrifying sights as monsters emerged from the massive tentacle, grabbing, biting, and slashing each other.

The tentacle brought him to the "head" of the mass.

A gigantic sea of eyes with one massive eye in the center and a maw of skyscraper sized fangs, some growing outside of the mouth.

The maw unfurled, revealing hundreds of millions of skyscraper sized fangs with trillions of screaming voices being heard.

The tentacles began to uncoil, with Aizen screaming, "NO! PLEASE! SPARE ME! SPARE ME!"

Suddenly, two green horns burst from the maw, stopping it dead.

Aizen nearly cried in relief, but watched as a head came out of the maw. The multiple body parts disappeared as the mass became a much more humanoid form.

The tentacle hardened into the index finger of the newly formed hand. The maw split apart as it took the form of thorny vines and repositioned themselves onto the back.

Aizen fell onto the palm and took in the figure's form.

The form had segmented armor on the arms and torso. The lower half was covered by a black tunic, but the feet were boot like with the same segmented design. The collarbone was grey fur resembling a bourgeois.

The head had short grey hair with two pair of horn adorning it, front pair upright and the back pair facing backwards. The face was segmented as well with green markings on the cheeks, while a green eye was on the forehead. It had a lipless mouth with small green fangs, the segments give it a Glasgow Smile with black flesh in between. It had a long black tongue with many eyes on the sides.

It opened it's eyes revealing snake like eyes, with black sclera and green pupils.

 **"I am The Father of All Hollows."**

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **A** **lso, if anybody wants to make a reaction fic of this, feel free!**

 **See ya!**


	3. Fear

**So, I'm just gonna go on a limb here, I have big plans for this story!**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I don't own, Bleach or Grim Tales**

Normal speak

 _Thought Speak_

 **Demonic Speak**

 _ **Demonic Thought Speak**_

* * *

Aizen stared at The Father of All Hollows, feeling nothing but absolute terror. He dropped to his knee and bowed to him. "Please, Father of All Hollows, Devourer of Souls, Maker of Darkness, Destroyer of Worlds! Please, spare my life!"

 **"Flattery will do you no favors, Sosuke Aizen."** The beast said narrowing his eyes, clearly not convinced by Aizen's pleads.

"Very well, then I give my life to you. I'll give you anything!" He pleaded. The beast's expression didn't change, causing Aizen to be come even more desperate.

The beast then put Aizen on his shoulders, and started walking. **"Your pleads for mercy have done nothing, but amuse me. However, I am willing to come to an agreement."**

"Really? Well, then what do you want?" Aizen asked both relieved and concerned.

 **"My freedom. I have sleept under the sands of Hueco Mundo for 900,000 years. In that time, I had felt nothing, but pure longing for vengeance. If you release the orb that inhabits your body, I will repay you with power you can't possibly imagine."** The Devourer bargained.

Aizen was immediately interested the offer he was giving him. But, at the same time, he has some favor to ask.

"I will release The Hogyoku, on a few 'conditions'" Aizen narrowed his eyes on that last word. Suddenly, five black spike shot out the shoulder he was standing on and it shifted from the shoulders to the hand. Aizen almost lost his balance, while the beast stared at him intensely.

 **"Name them."** The beast demanded.

Aizen looked terrified for a moment before composing himself. "These are my terms: You revive my arrancar army, aid in my conquest to destroy The Soul King, and you empower my Zanpuktou."

The beast pondered his demands. All of them were acceptable, there was one he found curious.

 **"All the terms you demand are acceptable. Though, I'm curious. What is a Zanpuktou?"** The monster asked.

Aizen was surprised. He didn't know what a Zanpuktou was?

 _"Though,"_ He mused to himself, _"he has been asleep for almost a million years. I suppose it's excusable."_

"Zanpuktou are weapons given to us, Soul Reapers, for sending souls to the afterlife." Aizen explained, The Devourer was very surprised at the news.

 **"So, The Soul King had his zealots do his work?"** The beast chuckled to himself. **"How cowardly."**

"Argeed." Aizen was actually amused by how much The Devourer agrees with his views. "However, with these weapons, The Shinigami destroyed many of your children."

The Devourer expression didn't change. **"It matters not how many of my children they slay, humans can and will become Hollows."**

"I admit, I experimented with Hollows." Aizen commented, The beast raised an eyebrow.

 **"Foolish, man. You have no idea about the power you are toying with."** He told Aizen. **"However, I could care less about how my essence is used."**

Aizen simply scoffed. "It doesn't matter. Are we in an agreement?"

 **"We are. Also, call me: Azaroth."** The newly named "Azaroth" roared, the dark area exploding with green fire.

* * *

The black tree reacted, the maw's braches extended and expanded reaching near improbable lengths. Aizen's body let out the same roar only louder, The green eyes glowing like the stars of the universe.

Suddenly, Aizen's body shot a gargantuan green fireball. The Shinigami watched as it flew into Hueco Mundo like a comet.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Ichigo, as the others watch in awe unable to answer him.

The green comet slammed into the raging storm, the ground exploded as unimaginable amount of Reiatsu and Reishi engulfed all of Hueco Mundo.

A green inferno of spiritual energy spead to all worlds, engulfing them as The Devourer rises again.

* * *

The Gotei 13 screamed in pain as the immense amount of spiritual pressure flooded their senses with agony. The power was intense, like their entire bodies were being destroyed and recreated.

Ichigo and his friends held each other attempting to block out the pain.

The Visored were frozen in fear and pain.

Many of the captains were trying to resist, only to fail miserably.

Mayuri, for the first time ever, actually hugs his daughter. Nemu was both happy and scared that her father actually held her.

* * *

The two Kurosaki sisters clutched their heads and screamed in pain, feeling like a monster was in their minds.

"Karin, I'm scared." Yuzu nearly cried in terror, as she clutched her sister.

"Me too, Yuzu. Me too." Karin said as she hugged her little sister.

* * *

The Quincies and their king felt a wave of pure darkness wash over them. Many of them falling to the ground as Yhwach paled.

"What was that?" Candice asked no one in particular.

"No clue." Gisette said. Gremmy looked to see Yhwach having a look of pure terror on his face.

"Your majesty!" He exclaimed. The others immediately looked to their king, concerned.

"No, not him. Anything, but him..." Yhwach whispered in fear.

* * *

The Soul King gasped. Nearly collapsing in fright, he clutched Ichibe who had a look of immense concern.

"Great Soul King, what's wrong?" Ichibe asked him as The Soul King breathed heavily.

"No." The last of The Great Kings whispered. "It can't be."

"What do you mean?" Ichibe asked, the other members of The Royal Guard also wondering.

"The Father of All Hollows. He's awakened." The Soul King answered. The Royal Guard gasped in complete fear.

* * *

Kokuto and all of his Togabito allies ducked under whatever cover they could find as all the Kushanada were destroyed by the green inferno. After a few minutes, it stopped. But, remnants of the inferno plagued the nightmarish landscape.

"What the fuck was that?!" Shuren shouted in shock. "Dude, I have no I idea." Taikon replied.

"Whatever did this," Kokuto said, all the Togabito staring at him. "It must be monstrously powerful."

* * *

Back in Hueco Mundo, a massive arm burst from the ground. Black Reishi surged from the limb, turning the sand around it into obsidian. The dark mass spread across the land, taking form.

As The Devourer awakened, he let out a roar that would haunt all creation.

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**_

Suddenly, the boundries of Hueco Mundo splintered, as the darkness reached Fake Karakura Town.

* * *

As the reiatsu inferno died down, The Gotei 13 slowly got up, looking at each other, desperate for answers.

"What the hell was that?!" Renji said, exasperated. No one answered.

Ichigo sighed. He then looked up, only to say "Uh, guys?"

Everyone looked to Ichigo. He simply pointed his finger, his eyes widened. They all turned and gasped.

There was cracks in the sky. The cracks quickly spread, only to burst as black liquid flowed from the newly formed hole like a waterfall of ink.

The black tree then expanded it's braches until they touched the liquid. The tree practically exploded, massively shifting into a shapeless mass of black wood as the liquid covered it.

The braches that were holding Aizen broke, but instead of falling to his death, he was coved in a green aura. Softly, carrying him to the ground.

Aizen slowly woke up. He grunted slightly, before looking over his new form.

His hair had returned to it's original length and was Brown again. His skin and eyes also return to normal. His uniform, however, changed significantly. It now resembled a Muken uniform, but had small branch-like spikes on the shoulders. The sleeves had green eyes on the joints and ligaments. A large red eye was on the chest, with two dark green snakes were circling the eye. Also on the chest, were red flesh-like greaves with black ribcage-like constructs hugging his chest. Aizen noticed two red eyes on his palms.

 _"Hmmmmm."_ Aizen mused, _"Very interesting."_ Suddenly, he felt immense Reiatsu from the tree. He quickly turned his head to it.

* * *

Completely covered in the liquid, the tree broke apart. Many large fragments fell from it like a rain of giant glass.

After few minutes, the last of the fragments fell. The tree was gone, now revealing the gigantic form underneath.

Everyone gasped.

 _ **(Cues Devil May Cry- Vergil afterwards)***_

The form spread it's massive wings, the feathers were shaped like blades. It stood up, showing it's body.

It had black armored and segmented skin with many green spikes and eyes on it's joints and ligaments. It had the lower part of a black kimono made of tentacles, the feet were three pronged talons.

There was a maw of large fangs on it's chest, with two large eyes slightly above the maw. Two large horns were on the shoulders, like a dragon's horns.

The head had short grey hair, two pairs of green horns adorning it. It had a normal looking face, but it had two scar-like marks from the forehead to the lower jaw going through the eyes.

It opened it's eye. Everyone, except a few, flinched at it's gaze.

It started laughing, a loud, deep, menacing laugh.

* * *

 **And there's chapter 3 everyone!**

 ***I decided to reused that Soundtrack because, well, it's so damn effective.**

 **So, see ya!**


	4. Massacre

None moved. None made a sound. None even thought. They were all frozen in absolute terror.

Azaroth looked to his opponents below, many of them screaming, flinching, and running away in fright. He was slightly amused. Slightly.

 **"Who are you?"** he asked in his menacing voice. Finally, one of them walked to him.

"I am Captain Commander Yamamoto of The Gotei 13." The old man spoke, not intimidated by Azaroth, much to the latter's amusement. "Who are you, and more importantly, what are you?"

 **"The Gotei 13?"** he asked as he looked over all of the Shimgami, **"Hmm, it seems The Soul King was busy while I was away."**

Everyone looked at him shocked. "Y-you know The Soul King?" Unohana said frightened.

 **"Let's just say, him and I go back a long time. 900,000 years to be exact."** Azaroth said, many of them even more shocked.

"He's THAT old!?" Ichigo asked the other shingami. None of them replied. They were just as shocked as him.

"You didn't answer my question. Who. Are. You." Yamamoto pressed hard. Azaroth looked a little annoyed but decided to answer.

 **"My name is Azaroth."** The Devourer claimed, **"I have earned many titles, but the one that seems to stick the most is The Father of All Hollows."**

That made everyone stop. This...thing was The Father of All Hollows?

"Everyone, move away!" Yamamoto ordered the others. They obeyed, as he raised his cane. Azaroth simply cocked an eyebrow.

"Burn all creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka!" Yamamoto yelled. Suddenly, the heat skyrocketed as the cane's wood pealed off, revealing a katana on fire. Azaroth's expression didn't change, showing he wasn't impressed.

 **"Interesting. You have a fire sword."** Azaroth said, almost sardonically. **"What will you do, burn me?"**

"It won't just burn you." Yamamoto said seriously. "It will burn you out of existence!"

 **"Or disappoint me. Go ahead, play that card."** Azaroth retorted.

The Captain Commander narrowed his eyes. "Very well. Shiroi Ryū o Moyasu!*" He uttered. He swung Ryujin Jakka as an inferno of white flames exploded from it.

The white flames took the shape of an eastern dragon as they soared to Azaroth. The fire dragon impaled the dark god, which then consumed his body and everything around him, practically eating Fake Karakura Town.

Everyone watched in silence.

"Did that do it?" Renji asked, not knowing he just jinxed it.

The flames slowly turned black as the inferno slowly shrunk. As they disappeared, the building and streets were coated in blackness, seemingly eating the light around them. The black flames slowly disappeared revealing Azaroth, completely unharmed. The remaining flames looked like they were being consumed by Azaroth's skin as they disappeared.

 **"And I'm disappointed."** Azaroth said, casually.

Everyone gasped again. Not only was he unharmed by Yamamoto's flames, judging by his tone, he didn't even seemed impressed.

Yamamoto slowly back away, in absolute terror, "W-What are you?!" He nearly screamed in terror.

The dark god chuckled, **"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?"** His face turned dead serious, causing a few squad members to yelp in fear.

 **"My turn."** Azaroth's eyes glowed as he chanted in a deep voice, **"Mortus Verum Exercitus.**"**

Suddenly, the black glass started to move. Slowly, they began to shift their forms, creating heads, limbs, eyes, and mouths as they grew. Maddening sounds of creaking and groaning were heard as they became an army.

Azaroth's new army came in many different shapes and sizes but what they all had in common was they were all pitch black and had beady green eyes.

"Oh, boy." One of the lesser Shinigami said as they slowly backed away from the black creatures. Even some of the captains were backing away in fear. The creatures simply stared.

 **"Kill them."** Azaroth commanded stoically. The army charged.

* * *

It was a massacre. Practically all of the squads, minus the captains and lieutenants, fell to Azaroth's hordes. Half of the captains and lieutenants could only watch in horror, as the hordes devoured their comrades.

"Help!" Said a Squad 3 member as a creature bite down on his legs. Another Shinigami went to save her comrade, but a creature landed behind her and impaled the poor girl through the chest with it's arm.

"AAUGH!" She screamed as the creature morphed it arm into a maw of fangs that devoured her.

* * *

As they watched, many of the captains and lieutenants thought of retreating.

Kenpachi Zaraki, however had other ideas.

"That's it!" Kenpachi shouted, the survivors turning to him, "I'm done being afraid!"

Filled with determination, Ichigo shouted, "Right behind you, captain!"

They both jumped into the hordes, screaming bloody murder. Zaraki stabbed one of the black monsters, while Ichigo decapitated it.

Ichigo then cleaved another monster in half while Kenpachi slammed it's top half into the ground. Ichigo grabbed a monster and threw it at Zaraki, who then bifurcated it.

A monster jumped and enlarged it's fist, hoping to crush them. Kenpachi slashed the enlarged fist in half, while ichigo stabbed it in the head.

Both of them were like a tornado of death, slashing and cleaving each and evry one of the monsters that got in their way.

"They're right!" Yamamoto yelled, rallying the others. "We will not let these abominations destroy us! Gotei 13, charge!"

The others charged into the hordes, activating their shikais, Bankais, or Hollow masks.

The hordes were being cut down one by one. Many of them being torn apart by the weapons of The Shinigami. Slowly, but surely they were winning.

* * *

 **"Hmm."** Azaroth mused, sitting on the cliffs like they were his throne, **"It seems they can hold their own against my hordes. Impressive. Though, it matters not."**

Aizen looked slightly concerned, "Are you sure? The horde isn't fairing well against them."

The devourer smirked. **"Oh, ye of little faith. Just watch."**

* * *

After they tore a part the last one, Toshiro bravely shouted, "Is that the best you can do?!"

Azaroth raised his left "hand", and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the creatures began multiply. From severed limbs, heads, torsos, even splattered pieces of their flesh, the monsters regrew and multiplied.

In a few seconds, the horde quintupled in size. They looked vastly different than before. Their skin was armored and segmented, giving off a reptilian vibe. Their beady green eyes had become glowing green sploches. Large green crystals grew out off their backs, arms, legs, and new formed tails.

Kensei glared at Toshiro. "You had to say it." He grumbled.

The Visored looked up and saw Aizen on the cliffs, who saw them as well.

Both of them narrowed their eyes at each other.

"You guys handle the hordes, we will handle Aizen." Shinji said, the other Visored nodding. Though others weren't convinced.

"Are you sure, Shinji?" Asked Kyouaraku.

"I'm sure. This time he doesn't have Kyoka Suigetsu." The Visored leader reassured.

Shunsui looked uncertain, but nodded, "Alright, just be careful."

* * *

"Forgive me, Lord Azaroth," Aizen said glaring at The Visored. "But I have some loose ends to tie up."

 **"Hmph. Do as you please."** Azaroth said apathically, **"It's not my problem."**

* * *

Aizen jumped off the cliff towards The Visored. Shinji swinging Sakanade at Aizen, who dodged and kneed him in the stomach. Love and Kensei attempted to rush him, but Aizen fired black lighting from his finger forcing them to dodge.

The rest of them landed. They glared at Aizen, while unseathing their Zanpuktous.

Aizen, in response, ripped off one of them braches on his back. Suddenly, a green katana blade burst from the brache. The blade was serrated with a emerald orb imbedded in the hilt.

"You're gonna die, Aizen!" Hiyori growled.

"Let's agree to disagree." Aizen countered.

They both charged.

* * *

 **Alright, that's it for now.**

 *** Translates to "Burning White Dragon"**

 **** Translates to "True Dead Army"**

 **For those who wondered why I haven't updated, I was in Rome for a week and a half. I'll try to write more but my schedule is a little botched because of finals.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
